


The Christmas tree thief

by Desdasi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Christmas, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, She gets well though, meet-ugly?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdasi/pseuds/Desdasi
Summary: The first time it happened he was fifteen years old and it was only a day before ChristmasPointing his torch to he saw a stump where a tree had been cut down. "A thief! A bloody Christmas tree thief!"Danny exclaimed.
Relationships: Clara Williams/Eddie Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The Christmas tree thief

**Author's Note:**

> Remember the episode where Steve persuaded Danny to steal a Christmas tree? 
> 
> Got my inspiration from that one ;)

The first time it happened he was fifteen years old and it was only a day before Christmas. He was home with the rest of the family, preparing for tomorrow when relatives would come to celebrate the holiday with them.

"Danny, I believe someone has gotten lost in the forest. Get your jacket and a torch."

Daniel Williams, mostly going by Danny or sometimes Danno, looked up from the game he was playing on his phone.(OK, so he was supposed to be cleaning but he needed a break.)  
His father was standing in the doorway, melting snow dropping on the living room rug as he hadn't taken off his boots. Mrs Williams would have his head if she saw.   
"Are you serious?"  
"I was getting the Christmas tree and came across footprints. The guy seemed to be wandering around disoriented."

Mr Williams' concern was not without reason. At this time of year it got dark early and the forecast promised colder temperatures during the night. So together father and son left their warm and cozy home to go search in the forest. They didn't call for the police at this time because the forest was rather small and had been part of the Williams' property for generations. They knew it as the back of their hand and it would not be hard to track the person as the snow made it easy to follow. 

First they followed Mr Williams trail backwards to where he had found the other set of footprints. From there it was clear to Danny that his father must be right. The tracks went haphazardly, even crossing itself at one point. Walking like a headless hen, Danny's gran would say. 

But perhaps the person wasn't as confused as it seemed. Up ahead something had disrupted the snow coverage in greater size. Pointing his torch to it Danny found the stump of a tree that had been cut down.

"A thief! A bloody Christmas tree thief!" He exclaimed. He rushed after the steps.  
"Wait! I can't keep up", his father called after him as he fell behind. But Danny didn't listen. The trail went straight ahead now and maybe he could catch up. 

And then the trees cleared and he saw the road. The empty road. The thief had gotten away.

On the way back he grumbled that the thief had found his way back without problem. Straight as a bloody arrow towards the road when he had chosen his spoil. Mr Williams told his son to stop fussing over a single tree. It was Christmas after all. 

🎄🎄🎄

Over the holidays the theft was forgotten and the Williams' moved on. All except for one that is. Danny did not forget. And look and behold! The following year another tree disappeared. And not even a good trace to follow, because Eddie didn't mention the tree stump he had found until three days later.

So the next year, Danny was out in the forest daily in the week before Christmas. His mother said that it was like having a spirit haunting the woods. 

But Danny's hard work didn't pay off. One afternoon he found another crime scene.

Back home he walked into the kitchen and slammed down a bag on the table. It made his mother raise an eyebrow and his father turn around from where he was preparing dinner. Mr and Mrs Williams curiously opened the plastic bag and fished out a dessert pie."What's this?" 

"It's the thief taunting us, that's what it is", Danny answered. Eddie sighted and placed the pie at the counter. Then he sat down next to his wife. 

"I don't think you should take this so seriously. "

"Why not? He has been stealing our trees for three years now."

"And is that really so bad? Before the thief showed up you didn't know what to do in life, now you have your eyes set for the police academy."

Danny just looked at his father. "And what sorry excuse would I be if I can't even catch a guy that steals spruces?"

Mr Williams rubbed his chin. "Maybe you should try thinking as one then. Not just run around on a wild goose chase. Have you ever asked yourself why he is doing this.

"Because he is a serial criminal and... I don't know. Maybe he sells them."

His mother snorted. "Not much of a criminal mastermind. It will take him hundreds of years if he keeps stealing one tree at a time." 

Mr Williams pointed to his wife. "Good detective work Clara. Now here's the thing. I can't help to think the guy has a good reason for this", his father said, "say that he can't afford spending money on a tree that will wither soon after Christmas. Maybe he just wants his children to have some good memories of their childhood Christmases."

Mrs Williams took a sip of her coffee. "And he clearly feels guilty as he left a gift for us." 

Danny thought of this for a while. He had been so focused on catching the guy because it was wrong to steal and it irked him that someone had decided to steal from their forest year after year. 

_A few trees? Well, his father takes one tree for us and a handful more for our relatives each year._

_Yeah. Let the guy have some Christmas cheer._

"It's hardly deforestation, right?" he said. His parents smiled at each other, hopeful that this would be the end of their son's obsession.

The holidays passed, the pie was delicious, and then came the day Danny left for college. He found that he liked (most of) his classes and he met few annoying people but also new friends. Time moved fast and then he was back home to spend another Christmas with the family. 

🎄🎄🎄

As most years before the relatives would come to his parents and a big family ment many mouths to feed. As such both of his parents were busy in the kitchen when it rang on the door on the 23 December.

"Get the door Daniel!" his mother shouted. 

Danny got up from the armchair where he had been texting with Grace. She too wanted to be a cop, and while that had made them begin to talk they had become fast friends. 

He opened the door and blinked. The sight didn't change. Steven McGarret, the annoying ~~ly hot~~ man himself was standing on the front porch. 

McGarret seemed a bit surprised himself. "Do you live here?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Yeah, say so on the mailbox doesn't it.

McGarret shifted the bag he was carrying from one hand to the other and cleared his throat. "Of course. Is your, uh, your parents home?"

"Yes." Danny tried to figure out why the heck Steve was here. It appeared that he hadn't come to see Danny. ~~Which was a bit of a let down.~~ Which was not surprising. Sure, they went to the same college, had a few shared friends, but they didn't really know each other.

Realizing he couldn't just stand there he stepped aside and asked Steve to come inside. "Everyone is in the kitchen, I'll show you." 

He led the way to the kitchen and then McGarret and his father went to Eddie's office.

Danny paced the floor in the kitchen until his mother told him to help Bridget and Matt chop vegetables or get out.

Five minutes later he heard the door to the office open and voices in the hallway.

"Just think about it.... day...sister" that was his father. McGarret answered something but he couldn't hear. Then the front door opened and closed.

Steps coming back down the hall told them that Eddie was heading towards the kitchen. 

Danny put down the knife on the cutting board and turned around. He was curious to know what Steve had wanted. 

Mr Williams entered and found his family waiting impatiently.

"Well, it seems the mystery has gotten it's solution"he began. He held up the bag Steve had brought with him. And took out a familiar....   
"Is that?" Danny asked, perplexed.

"Chocolate haupia pie, it's called. It would seem the culprit has confessed."

"Did he have a good reason?" Bridget asked.

"I'll tell you and you can decide for yourself." 

The family gathered around the table. 

"Steve told me how he and his sister lost their mother a few years back. Their father sent them to their aunt. The siblings began to get used to their new home when the aunt was diagnosed with cancer."

"How awful!" Clara said.

"Yes. The family's economic situation took a toll.. Mary, that's Steve's sister, was and still is, too young to work. And the aunt made Steve promise to focus on school. They made do, even if they had to give up on some things."

"Like a Christmas tree", Danny said quietly. 

Eddie nodded. "And most other Christmas traditions. Steve wanted to give his sister and sick aunt something nice and thought that a tree more or less in a forest would be alright." Eddie smiled and winked at Danny. 

"But it seems he felt that it had gone on too long. His aunt is free of cancer now and he wanted to repay us. I told him that the pie was enough."

Danny smiled. It really seemed like a Steve thing to steal a tree to cheer up those that he cared for. 

"But what did you tell him to think of?" Matt wanted to know.

"Oh, I just thought that Steve could bring his sister and aunt, Deb, with him and celebrate Christmas with us." 

Clara kissed her husband's cheek. "Of course you did."

Danny excused himself and went to his room. After shutting the door he took out his phone and made a call.

"Mahalo", the voice on the other end greeted him.

"KONO! I need McGarret's number!"

"Chill. What for?"

Danny told her the whole story from the beginning.

It took Kono a while to stop laughing.  
"What are the odds brah? Steve choosing that particular place? God, wait until I tell Chin."

"Yea, yeah", Danny interrupts her, "give me his number please."

"You're not going to yell at him, are you?"

Danny considered the question and found that it had never been an option.   
"No. I'm going to tell him to come spend Christmas with us."

"Aww. I'll hang up and text it to you. And then you'll tell me of your romantic holidays", the girl teased. She hung up before Danny had a chance to answer.

The text came only seconds later.

"McGarret speaking."

"It was you all along! To think I've been *this* close to you for months!"

"I'm sorry. I was going to repay your father but he said..."

"That the pie was payment enough. It was good I'll give you that. Bring another the 25th and I will clear you of all charges."

"That good huh?" 

Danny smiled. "Don't let it get to your head."

🎄🎄🎄

It had been a brilliant idea of his father to invite Steve's family for Christmas. Aunt Deb was wonderful and Mary had given Danny so much blackmail material. Apparently some were unknown to even Kono and Chin. 

And he liked Steve too. Sure, the guy was a maniac. But he grew on you. Like mold.

At the moment the two of them had retreated to Danny's room to get a few moments of quiet. One of Danny's cousins had brought out the board games and the competitive streak ran deep through the players.

"So I've been thinking. Since it turned out we live in the same area, we could make the trips to and from college together. It makes sense you know. Better for the environment."

Steve turned around from where he had been studying Danny's old school trophies. "Is the environment the only reason?"

Danny crossed his arms. "Shut it spruce thief."

Steve grinned. The bastard.   
"I don't have a car." 

"I do."

"Good. I'll drive then."

"No, no, no. That's not how it works. It's my car." 

Steve tilted his head in fake innocence. "Yes, so I'll drive. I have a license."

"Not the point McGarret."

"I'll make you another chocolate haupia pie. Maybe a few malasadas."

"... No one's gonna say I don't compromise. You can drive half the way."

**Author's Note:**

> Steve totally drives the whole way. It was done the moment Danny handed over the keys... Steve will always be the one to drive ;)
> 
> Ps haupia is a kind of coconut milk pudding that nowadays is used as a filling or topping on all sorts of desserts. Chocolate haupia pie is a real thing and after doing research on Ted's bakery's website I've got to get one of those...


End file.
